


The Miracle of Happiness

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Becoming Whole [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup, One Big Happy Family, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Alec Lightwood goes in search of his youngest son with a camera, he doesn't expect what he finds.





	The Miracle of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the series where we see into the future lives of the Lightwood-Bane's.

As the camera is turned on, the first thing you can see is dark hardwood floor and a pair of black sock-clad feet. "Alright, time t-to find Max," says a deep male voice as he starts walking a little ways down a hallway.

The camera pans up to show a long, dark brown painted, hallway with pictures spaced evenly between five open doors a few with their lights on and a couple with their lights off, "Max!" the male voice called out down the hallway.

"Daddy!" a little boys voice rang out down the hallway.

The man holding the camera started walking down the hall and turned into the first door on the left. What greets the viewer is a little boys room that is decked out in superhero memorabilia with a signed Iron Man poster, a framed Superman cape, and various mint condition comics that range from X-Men to Hellboy, the first two issues of Captain America ever released to Batman.

To say the least, it was every little boy's dream room and the little boy that currently resides in it love it to pieces; especially when something new "magically" (aka Daddy bought and put it up for him when he wasn't looking) appeared in the room.

Slowly panning the camera from right to left, "Max" came the male's voice in a sing-song tone as he and the camera turned out of the room and went to the first door on the right.

"Daddy" came the little boy's voice again and, when it became clear the little one wasn't within the confines of the navy and white colored bathroom, he turned out of it and proceeded down the hallway.

The next room he came across was like the world of fantasy, quite literally, threw up on it. The bed was in the shape of a Chinese dragon and the walls hosted a multitude of different legendary beasts like Manticore's, Hydra's, and many more that seemed to be living in harmony with one another rather than terrorizing something or someone; Magnus absolutely refused to allow blood, fake or otherwise, to coat the walls of his oldest son's room.

"Oh, Max" the older man's voice sang out once more as he panned the camera slowly from left to right, yet the little boy was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Oh, Daddy" came the little one's sing-song voice that, confirmedly, wasn't within the fantasy-themed room.

Walking back out, the camera was pointed towards the ground showing the black sock-clad feet and same hardwood flooring as at the beginning of the video.

Right straight across from the mythical room, a view from under the ocean greeted the camera as it was tilted upward. Like the previous room, the walls were painted with different animals that lived in the oceans and seas like whale sharks, clownfish, Beluga whales as well as much, much more. There was even a blackboard with the number 228,450 written across it to show how many animals have been discovered underwater thus far.

Along with the underwater theme, there were Princess dresses strewn around the room that the little girl had been told by her Daddy to pick up numerous times, but has yet to actually do it.

"Maxy, wh-where are you?" the man behind the camera asked the little boy that seemed to not be in his sister's room either.

"I'm in here!" came the little boy's voice from the only other room in the hallway.

Turning out of the room, the man and camera went to the last room at the end of the hallway that was the only room that didn't have some type of theme to make it up. No, this room was painted royal blue with accents of gold and white to give it a comfort and a bit of dazzle.

"Max?" the man questioned not seeing his youngest son on the bed watching TV like he usually does while he's sick and wants to be with his Papa or Daddy.

"In here, Daddy!" the little one called out from the bathroom so, without further ado, the cameraman went towards it.

"What're you d-doing in there?"

As soon as the question left the man's mouth the camera spotted a little boy covered in splotches of a blue powder and a mess of other substances that must've come from the open makeup containers that littered the sink and floor around him.

For a couple of beats, the man behind the camera seemed to go into a shocked silence before a laugh exploded from behind the camera as it began to shake with the force of the man's laugh as he tried to steady it while his laughter seemed to encompass his body from the sudden shock at the little boys state.

Setting the camera down on the sink, a raven-haired man came into view, his muscular physique accented by a jade green sweater and his legs framed by a loose pair of jobbing pants. The man was hunched over slightly holding his right side as he continued to laugh with absolute joy written all over his face.

"Oh, oh my Angel, Max" the man sputtered out between bouts of hysterical laughter.

The seemed to prompt Max into letting out his own boisterous laugh as he saw his Daddy's face bright red, tears of joy streaming down his face, and the pure love shining from his eyes at what Max has just done.

"What's going on in..." the voice of another male started to ask before a snort was heard from behind the taller man as an Asian male appeared in the frame wearing nicer clothes than the raven-haired male was as it seemed he'd just gotten off of work.

"My, oh, my Maxy, you've outdone yourself this time," the Asian said as he tried to keep his laughter contained in a brilliant smile that could make hearts swoon and jaw drop if anyone saw it. Thankfully, it was shown only towards his family nowadays as opposed to his youth with all the girls and boys he'd practiced it on.

The little boy clapped his hands happily as a bright smile broke out on his face with the happiness he was seeing from both of his parents.

After more laughter and coddling from both of his parents, Max screeched about needing a bath so, as the three of them got Max changed, washed, and then put into the middle of the golden sheets of the queen-sized bed, the house lulled into a happy calm with little bouts of laughter from either of the grown men when they remembered what their youngest son had done.


End file.
